godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Spin-off, Chapter 9
This has to be the most... "noticeable" chapter I've wrote. Ever. After returning to base and splitting up from the Research unit, Julia and I meet up with a wounded Rodolfo. He’s got an eye patch over his left eye, and he also holds his right hand as if it was wounded. -Hello, genius. – I say, with a truckload of sarcasm. – It seems you got what you deserved. -Daniel! – Julia reprimands me. -What? I can tell whatever I want. He deserves it, after all. -Didn’t your mother teach you anything? – Rodolfo asks. -I never knew her, idiot. You might as well know what you’re talking about before saying any senseless shit. -Oh. – He shuts up. He then changes the subject. – Before you ask, I was fighting Aragami and I got clawed by an Ogretail. My face began to bleed and my eye was rendered unusable. -Are you fine? Do you want me to bring you anything? – Julia asks. -It’s ok. Thanks. I’ll be going to my room. – Rodolfo then leaves, and Julia begins her interrogatory: -How dare you say he deserved it? He was only doing his job. -Julia, I called him because I needed assistance to fight an Aragami I never met, and he didn’t dare to show up. I could’ve died, and he was hiding because it was too dangerous for his fucking skin. -Still… -Julia, let me ask you this: I know you’re probably the most peaceful human being I’ve ever met – she blushes–, but if you were left to your own luck, wouldn’t you be angry at the one that left you? – I ask her. -Well… I… I guess I would be a bit angry. – She concedes. -See? – I then stretch my arms behind my back and yawn. – Hmm, I’m tired. I’m going to… the couch, I guess. I then enter my room. It’s changed a bit with Julia’s stuff, but I still have my good old couch to sleep in. I go to the bathroom, take a shower, put on my sleeping clothes, turn off the lights and throw myself over the couch. Two minutes later, I see light coming from the corridor, and then it quickly shuts down. After that, I hear footsteps and see a female being putting her clothes out. While I tried my hardest to control myself, I couldn’t resist making a comment: -You know, I’m still awake. – Despite the lack of lights, I can clearly see Julia’s cheeks becoming crimson red. -D-D-Daniel?! N-No peeking! – She says. -You know I can’t do that... Plus, you were the one that insisted in moving into my room. You’ve gotta accept the good stuff with the bad stuff. – I stand up. Her cheeks are getting ludicrously red. -What? B-but you were sleeping when I arrived! Keep doing it! -I wasn’t sleeping. I lied down for two minutes till you arrived. With this sight, how do you want me to sleep? -D-D-DANIEL!! – She screams. I decide to use the situation and turn the lights on. Unfortunately enough, my eyes had already grown used to the lack of lights, so I get dazzled due to the sudden light flooding the place. -You tell me to sleep, yet you scream? I must say, your actions don’t match your words… She finally gets inside bed. Her cheeks begin to slowly return to an average blush. -You’re a perv. – She says, half kidding, half seriously. -Because I watched you in underwear? If you ever went to beach, you’d get a heart attack, that’s for sure. – I lie down in my “bed” once more. – Plus, wasn’t this your intention from the beginning? If you were actually not happy with your bed’s mattress, you could’ve changed it. – Her cheeks stop getting less red and start getting redder, again. -W-w-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about. -I’m no idiot, Julia. – I turn the lights off. Oddly enough, she turns them on again. -I did it because I get naturally scared with ease… After what happened today, I want to sleep with the lights on. – I must say, even I got scared a little bit with the monster out there. -I don’t buy it. But if you’re really scared (which, on a side note, I am seriously convinced is a lie), keep calm, I’m here. Plus, we’re in the most fortified location in the entire world, AND surrounded by the world’s best soldiers. If you’re scared here, you’re done for. -Daniel? – She asks. -Yes? -Could you… come closer? – What the hell…? -You’re fucking kidding me, right? First off, you get terrified because I see you in underwear, and then you WANT me to get near you? – She slowly nods her head in agreement. – Well, I didn’t say I was complaining. – I move the couch right next to the bed, turn off the lights and get to sleep. ---- The next morning... I awake without opening my eyes, and I feel my whole body so stiff that it feels like I had been stuck into the same position for days. I try to move my head, but then I hear a weird noise coming from my left… almost like a very soft snore. I slowly open my eyes, prepared for the worst. But that didn’t prepare me from seeing Julia, still in her underwear, sleeping over me. -OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?! – I scream. She slowly opens her eyes. -What’s the matter, Daniel? – She says with her eyes half open and that voice tone of people who have just woke up and feel like they’re about to have a good day. -Well, umm, in case you didn’t notice, you are sleeping right over me. -And? – She asks, having opened her eyes just a wee bit more. -And this is not a dream. You spent probably all the night sleeping over me, in underwear. -Mmm… so that explains why the “bed” was even softer than usual… – she answers with a complete lack of shame. As if the situation was not completely screwed up, Baluar just enters the room. -Hey Daniel! You’re… – He then sees me. – Well, well, look at what we have here. -I swear I can explain all of this… – I say, quickly and nervously. -There’s no need. The situation explains itself. – Baluar says. I then hear a voice coming from outside. -So when is he coming out? – The male voice said. All the while, I notice Julia’s asleep once more. -Give me a second, Lyrr! – Baluar says. He then continues speaking to me: – Well, I see you spent the night busy… Although I don’t support what you just did (you’re a wee bit too young, in my opinion), I’m not getting into your personal matters. I’ll let you recover tranquil, ok? – He then heads towards the door. -Look, this is not what it seems to be… – I then hear the door getting open. There’s a white-haired guy standing over there. -Hey, I’m not waiting so long. It’s already 11 o’clock of the morning. If he isn’t coming, just tell m… – He then spotted me. With a surprising speed, he took a camera of his pocket and then I heard a sonorous snap coming from it. Baluar doesn’t seem to be very happy about it. In fact, I had never seen him this angry. -Lyrr, I think we already spoke of that camera and your… “activities” with it. Now, give me the camera. -Bal, it’s my camera, and I can keep the photos if I want. -I’ll only erase this picture, and return it to you. Deal? – Lyrr thinks about it for a second. -Deal. Remember, it’s only this pic tho… -Yeah, yeah, I know. – Baluar picked up the camera, used it for a couple of seconds, and then handed it over to Lyrr. – Done. Now, I think it’d be in our best interest to get out of here. It’s obvious Julia and Daniel need some privacy… -I think so. – Lyrr gets out. -Tell me my words of 4 days ago weren’t foreshadowing. Go on. Tell me. -It’s only that... nevermind, the explanation doesn’t make any sense. Now, a little privacy, please? – Baluar left the room. I then touch on Julia’s head, delicately but at the same time insistently, until she wakes up. -Oh, Daniel… you’re so soft. – I ignore the… disturbing comment. -Do you realize you slept over me all the night? – I question her. -I know… but go on, tell me you didn’t enjoy it. – I open my mouth, but then I shut it close once more. Fuck. She won. – I thought so. -Damn. Baluar helped you scheme this, didn’t he? – I ask. -He… did help me out a lot, yes. – She concedes. -Ah blast it! Do I have any choice? – I begin to caress her hair. – Might as well use the situation, eh? What happens next… figure it out, will ya? It's kinda obvious. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic